un angel entre tus brazos
by karenia25
Summary: Serena estaba convencida de que la tensión que había entre el doctor Darien Chiba, su nuevo jefe, ella se debía a que ella no le gustaba, pero entonces descubrió que lo que ocurría en realidad era que le gustaba demasiado, y se negaba a volver a sufrir
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro un angel entre tus brazos de Jennifer Taylor y perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadien.**

**prologo**

Serena estaba convencida de que la tensión que había entre el doctor Darien Chiba, su nuevo jefe, ella se debía a que ella no le gustaba, pero entonces descubrió que lo que ocurría en realidad era que le gustaba demasiado, y se negaba a volver a sufrir por amor. Quizás Serena fuera capaz de hacerse un hueco en su vida y los dos juntos pudieran encontrar el amor y la familia que tanto merecían

****

Continuara…..

* * *

**Hola chicas soy nueva y espero que le guste el fics**


	2. capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, y es una Adaptación del libro un angel entre tus brazos de Jennifer Taylor y perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadien.**

Capitulo 1

Me complace comunicarle que el puesto es suyo. Bienvenida al equipo de ambulancias aereas, señorita Tsukino. Es un placer tenerla a bordo.

Serena Tsukino dejo escapar un sofocado suspiro de alegria.

Un dia antes, tras haber visto el anuncio en el que se requeria un paramedico para el Servicio de Ambulancias Aereas East Pennine, tuvo la conviccion de que era el puesto indicado para ella.

Serena, paramedico muy cualificada, habia tenido que renunciar a su trabajo en Londres y volver a casa para cuidar a su padre, victima de un ataque apoplejico. El señor Tsukino habia fallecido hacia tres semanas. Aunque su trabajo en Londres era gratificante y podia retomarlo, Serena habia sentido la necesidad de un cambio. El puesto en el servicio aereo la satisfacia plenamente. Serena miro al entrevistador con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Muchisimas gracias! –exclamo-. Apenas puedo creer que el puesto sea mio.

-Usted era la mejor candidata, querida –aseguro Haruka Tehon, director ejecutivo de la compañía-. Sus referencias nos han impresionado. La clave del éxito de una compañía como esta reside en la calidad de sus miembros – añadio al tiempo que dirigia una mirada al hombre mas joven sentado junto a el-. Hace dos años que el doctor Chiba trabaja para nosotros, y creo que acordara conmigo en que es indispensable contar con un medico y un equipo paramedico cualificados.

¿No es asi, doctor Chiba?

-Asi es –replico el medico con cierta cautela.

Darien Chiba no habia intervenido mucho durante la entrevista, aunque habia prestado atencion a todo lo que ella decia.

Los ojos de Serena recorrieron las facciones del medico al tiempo que sentia un ligero temblor nervioso. El doctor era extraordinariamente apuesto. Tenia los ojos azules, bordeados de espesas pestañas, el cabello negro azabache y un delicioso hoyuelo en la barbilla.

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

La voz del medico la saco bruscamente de su ensoñacion. Serena le dirigio una mirada culpable.

-Lo siento –explico ruborizada-. La emocion me ha distraido. Soñaba con este puesto, usted comprende –mintio descaradamente.

-Desde luego. Sin embargo, espero que sea capaz de controlar sus emociones cuando comience a trabajar con nosotros. Este oficio requiere un constante control mental. No podemos tener un miembro en el equipo que se permita…distracciones –la reprendio en tono afable, pero inequivoco.

Al parecer, Darien Chiba habia adivinado sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Serena se obligo a sonreir, decidida a no permitir que el notara su mortificacion.

-No se preocupe, doctor Chiba. Generalmente no suelo distraerme, especialmente cuando estoy trabajando.

El doctor se limito a inclinar la cabeza, asi que Serena no pudo saber si lo habia convencido.

Diez minutos mas tarde, abandono la sala con un suspiro de alivio. La entrevista habia estado bien y los resultados incluso mejores. Sin embargo, se preguntaba que opinion se habria formado Darien Chiba sobre ella.

-Y esta es la sala del personal. Ese que engulle la tostada es Artemis Davies, el paramedico mas antiguo del equipo. Aquel, con la nariz enterrada en un libro, es tu piloto Taiki Kou. Y ese indeseable del rincon, es Seiya Henderson, uno de los radio operadores de la base. ¿No se me olvida nadien?

Era su primer dia de trabajo y Serena recorria la estacion guiada por Lita kino, paramedico de otro de los equipos sanitarios del servicio.

Serena saludo con una sonrisa cordial al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos para no olvidar los nombres de los que serian sus compañeros. Desde el dia de la entrevista, su cabeza era un torbellino a causa de todo lo que habia tenido que aprender. Durante las ultimas cuatro semanas habia asistido a un curso intensivo de primeros auxilios y a otros sobre seguridad aerea y navegacion, y comunicaciones.

-Ah, y Darien Chiba, desde luego. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de el? –rio Lita al tiempo que piadosamente ignoraba el involuntario gemido de su joven colega.

Durante el mes anterior, Serena habia descubierto que sus pensamientos giraban con desamiada frecuencia en torno al doctor Chiba y al pequeño incidente durante la entrevista. Tenia que admitir que la incomodaba la idea de que creyera que se hacia ilusiones con el. Lo ultimo que deseaba era que pensara que solia perder la cabeza por sus compañeros de trabajo.

Sin embargo, con un poco de suerte no tendria que verlo tan a menudo. Con tres equipos que hacian guardias de diez horas, no seria tan dificil evitarlo.

-¿El doctor Chiba trabaja en tu equipo? –pregunto esperanzada.

-¡Ya me gustaria tener suerte! –exclamo Lita-. No, nuestro adorable doctor trabajara contigo. ¡Y me muero de envidia! ¡Lo que yo daria por compartir mi tiempo con ese hombre!... Vaya, hablando del rey de Roma. Justamente hablabamos de ti –dijo entre risas.

Serena no habia notado la presencia de Darien detrás de ellas. Al verlo, sintio que el corazon le bailaba en el pecho. Hizo un esfuerzo para no mirarlo, pero al instante perdio la batalla.

Con toda seguridad las chaquetas de vuelo color naranja no aparecian en la lista de prendas clasificadas como sexys, aunque eso dependia de quien las llevara. Por que Darien Chiba estaba estupendo con ella. Sus hombros era lo suficientemente amplios como para llenar el abultado tejido, mientras que la cintura y caderas eran estrechas, de modo que no se veia grueso. En cuanto a las piernas….

Serena aparto la vista de las larguisimas piernas que terminaban en unas botas resistentes para fijarla en un cartel, mas alla de la atractiva cabeza del doctor.

-No pienso preguntar que se hablaba sobre mi –afirmo Darien de buen humor.

-Muy sabio por tu parte –replico Lita al tiempo que consultaba su reloj-. Bueno, tengo que marcharme. ¡Divertios!

Tras un rapido gesto de despedida, salio de la sala junto al turno de la noche que se retiraba con gran alboroto.

Darien espero a que reinara la calma antes de volverse a Serena

-Lita ha hecho de guia turistica, ¿no es asi?

-Si. Tuvo la amabilidad de enseñarme el lugar y presentarme a los compañeros –respondio ella con la mayor tranquilidad de que era capaz.

-Es necesario que aprenda rapidamente donde se guardan las cosas y que conozca a las personas con las que va a trabajar. Formamos un equipo muy unido y a menudo tenemos que enfrentarnos a situaciones delicadas. Todos necesitamos saber que podemos confiar plenamente en los otros.

-Lo comprendo, doctor. Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo.

-Entonces tambien comprendera que no voy a tolerar nada que pertube la armonia del grupo.

Aun mas, prefiero que sus miembros mantengan su vida personal separada de la del trabajo. Por tanto, seria conveniente evitar implicaciones personales entre los colegas –declaro al tiempo que sus frios ojos azules la recorrian y luego se centraban en su rostro-. Espero que no lo olvide.

Serena no supo que decir. Se sentia demasiado perturbada por el hecho de que el hubiera creido indispensable hacerle esa advertencia. ¿Es que le habia dado la impresión de que intentaba conseguir algo de el?

Francamente, nunca habia vivido esa situacion.

Por lo general, eran los hombres los que se acercaban a ella, y no a la inversa. No era vanidosa, pero si lo suficientemente realista como para saber que los hombres la encontraban atractiva.

Debido a su estatura, mas bien alta, y a su esbelta figura, casi todas las prendas de vestir le sentaban bien. Y el traje de vuelo naranja, igual al que Darien, no era una excepcion. Tambien era una pura casualidad que ese color realzara a la perfeccion la melena rubia que le llegaba a los hombros.

Serena se irguio en toda su estatura y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Comprendo sus palabras, doctor Chiba.

Supongo que esto se lo dice a todos los recien llegados y no a mi exclusivamente.

¿Qué le hace sentirse especial, señorita Tsukino? –replico con suavidad-. Como un miembro mas del equipo usted recibira el mismo trato que el resto del personal.

Y tras una sonrisa glacial, salio del recinto.

Serena inhalo una gran bocanada de aire mientras contaba hasta diez, pero no consiguio calmarse. Verdaderamente le habria encantado borrar esa arrogante sonrisa de su apuesto rostro. Si el doctor se habia formado una impresión equivocada de ella, era su problema.

Bueno, tambien podria ser su propio problema si el doctor decidia la vida dificil.

La mañana paso rapidamente, aunque no hubo llamadas de emergencia.

Cuando Seiya Henderson la invito a la sala de control, acepto gustosamente.

-Es de vital importancia mantenerse en contacto permanente con la base –le explico con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa mientras le dirigia una sonrisa que ilumino sus atractivos rasgos juveniles-. Yo soy el tipo que no solo se encarga de la seguridad de tu vuelo, sino que ademas te avisa de cualquier riesgo que pueda pasarle inadvertido a tu piloto.

-¿Qué tipo de riesgos? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-Cambios atmosfericos, posibles problemas de aterrizaje y… -de pronto se levanto de un salto al oir la alarma-. ¡Ahora vamos a la accion! ¡Ya es hora de que ganes tus alas, pequeña!

Serena salio con tanta prisa que casi choco contra el doctor Chiba que se apresuraba por el corredor.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamo al tiempo que la sujetaba con una mano.

Serena apreto los labios ante la fria mirada de los ojos azules. No pensaria que lo habia hecho a proposito, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento ¿Vamos a atender una llamada de urgencia? –pregunto con fingida indeferencia.

-Si. Una niña se cayo de un caballo. Posiblemente se ha dañado la columna vertebral. Hay que llevarla inmediatamente a Leeds –explico leyendo el parte de incidentes que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? –pregunto Serena mientras corria junto a el.

-Aproximadamente quince minutos con viento a favor –explico al tiempo que llegaban a una parte al fondo de un pasillo.

A traves del cristal, ella pudo ver el brillante helicoptero amarillo situado en su plataforma. Se le seco la boca al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de subir al aparato.

Al ver que se detenia, Darien se volvio a mirarla. Durante un instante su expresion se suavizo y ella pudo vislumbrar al hombre oculto tras el eficiente profesional.

-Todo saldra bien, Serena. Veras –dijo al tiempo que recogia de una percha un casco con el nombre de la enfermera-. Vamonos ya. Tenemos un paciente que atender.

Ella respiro a fondo, exhalo con fuerza el aire y de inmediato sintio que se relajaba. Luego se puso el casco y abrio la puerta.

Al pasar por su lado, sintio que el le apretaba el hombro y creyo oirle decir: "Esta es mi chica", aunque pudo haberse equivocado. El ruido del aparato era ensordecedor y, a todas luces, ella no era "no chica". De todos modos, eso la ayudo a tranquilizarse y se agacho al sentir la corriente de aire propulsada por los rotores. Artemis Davies ya se encontraba a bordo y la ayudo a subir. Mientras se acomodaba, Darien entro y luego cerro la puerta del aparato. Segundos mas tarde, se encontraban en el aire.

Serena podia ver que la cuidad se desplegaba a sus pies a una velocidad vertiginosa y sonrio con subito deleite. ¡La sensacion era impresionante!

-¿Puedes ver algo? –pregunto Darien a Taiki.

Serena se inclino hacia adelante. Habian transcurrido quince minutos y adivino que se aproximaban al lugar del accidente. Hacia poco que habian dejado atrás la cuidad y en ese momento volaban sobre la campiñ un dia especialmente claro y la vista era extraordinaria.

-Todavia no, pero creo que no tardaremos mucho –replico Taiki. Su voz se oia distorsionada a causa de los audifonos que llevaban en los cascos-. Si no me equivoco, alli estan –grito al cabo de unos minutos.

Mas tarde, el aparato toco tierra suavemente.

-Artemis, trae la camilla. Serena, tu te vienes conmigo –ordeno Darien.

Serena salto del helicoptero y corrio con el hacia las personas que se agrupaban en torno a una pequeña figura que yacia en el suelo. Tras una rapida presentacion, Darien se arrodillo junto a la niña.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto al tiempo que comenzaba a examinarla.

-El poni tiro Lucy. No se como pudo ocurrir.

Normalmente, Gipsy es muy tranquilo –balbuceo una mujer, obviamente la madre de la niña. El marido le rodeo los hombros para reconfortarla.

-¿Cómo cayo? ¿De espaldas o primero se golpeo la cabeza? –continuo Darien al tiempo que palpaba suavemente la columna de la niña. Serena sabia que buscaba algun indicio de lesion vertebral. Con un leve gesto negativo, el doctor le indico que no encontraba nada anormal.

Serena le tomo el pulso rapidamente. No se sorprendio al sentirlo debil. La niña, de aproximadamente diez años de edad, estaba inconsciente y el color negro del casco de montar realzaba su extremada palidez. Sin vacilar, introdujo una canula en el dorso de la mano, a sabiendas de que Darien necesitaba elevar cuanto antes el nivel de fuidos y neutralizar los efectos de la conmocion.

-Salio proyectada sobre la cabeza de Gipsy y cayo de espaldas, en la misma posicion en que se encuentra ahora. No la he movido por que temia dañarle la columna –sollozo la madre.

-Muy bien, ha hecho lo debido –la reconforto Darien al tiempo que alzaba los parpados de la paciente para examinar las pupilas. Al aplicarle una luz, la izquierda respondio, pero la derecha permanecio fija y delitada. Era una señal evidente de que sufria una lesion cerebral.

-Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? Solo fue un revolcon.

Antes de responder al padre, Darien hizo un gesto a Artemis para que se aproximara con la camilla.

Serena se concentro en colocar el gotero, y luego le pidio a uno de los curiosos que sostuviera la bolsa con el liquido intravenoso mientras ayudaba al sanitario a ajustar un collarin en el cuello de la paciente. Todo eso le era tan familiar que no se detuvo a esperar instrucciones. Cuanto antes llevaran a Lucy al hospital, mas posibilidades habria de recuperacion.

-Siento no poder darle ninguna respuesta definitiva en este momento –dijo Darien suavemente mientras palpaba el abdomen en busca de alguna lesion interna. Otra vez hizo leve gesto negativo y Serena suspiro aliviada-. Su hija ha sufrido una lesion cerebral y es necesario llevarla inmediatamente al hospital. Alli le haran Mas examenes para descartar otras posibles lesiones –explico con tranquilidad mientras Artemis aproximaba la camilla a la pequeña-. No encuentro señales de lesiones internas, no obstante es necesario confirmar el diagnostico con radiografias.

-Pero no puede ser tan grave –insistio el hombre-. Cuando era pequeño, me cai de un caballo varias veces. Y aparte de unas magulladuras, nunca me hice daño.

-Es posible, pero me temo que Lucy no ha tenido tanta suerte –replico Darien un tanto cortante.

Serena miro con curiosidad, aunque ese no era el momento mas oportuno para averiguar a que se debia su malestar.

El hombre opto por guardar silencio. Para algunos padres era imposible aceptar la gravedad de la situacion de un hijo. A Serena la extraño que Darien no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta.

Los tres colocaron cuidadosamente a la niña en la camilla y Artemis la cubrio con una manta. Serena ajusto las correas de seguridad, recupero el gotero y luego miro a Darien

-Listo.

-De acuerdo, vamonos ya.

Darien tomo un extremo de la camilla, Artemis el otro, y todos se apresuraron hacia el helicoptero.

Los padres corrieron tras ellos.

-Llevaremos a Lucy directamente al hospital de Leeds. Lo siento, pero aquí no hay espacio para ustedes –informo Darien tras subir a bordo a la paciente.

-No se preocupe por nosotros. Llevala alli cuanto antes –imploro la madre al tiempo que le ponia una mano en el brazo-. Cuidela en mi lugar, doctor. Ella significa tanto para nosotros.

-Asi lo hare –la expresion de Darien se suavizo mientras le apretaba la mano.

Serena contemplo asombrada su expresion de dolor cuando subio a bordo. Sin embargo, el medico se recupero en el acto y empezo a dar rapidas instrucciones.

Rapidamente se elevaron en el aire y Taiki giro suavemente en direccion a Leeds. Lo ultimo que Serena vio fue la expresion angustiada de los padres y no pudo evitar comentarlo en voz alta.

-Si hubieran tenido el sentido comun de no permitir que la pobre niña montara a caballo, esto nunca habria sucedido –comento Darien con aspereza-. Me parece increible que los padres permitan que sus hijos se arriesguen innecesariamente.

-No se puede criar a los niños entre algodones, tienen que aprender a enfrentar cierto grado de riesgo –replico Serena sorprendida

-Me pregunto si los padres van a pensar lo mismo en caso de que la niña no se recupere –refuto el doctor-. En esta vida sobran los riesgos. No es necesario buscarlos deliberamente.

Serena estaba tan asombrada ante su terquedad, que abrio la boca para rebatir el argumento, pero al instante sintio que Artemis le propinaba un codazo en las costillas. Era obvio que le advertia que no continuara la polemica pero, ¿Por qué? ¿ Es que tampoco se podia disentir de las opiniones del doctor?

Serena guardo silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Darien entrego a la pequeña paciente al personal sanitario que esperaba para recibirla, y minutos mas tarde regresaban a la estacion. Artemis y Taiki mantuvieron una charla intermitente sobre vuelos, pero ni ella ni el medico participaron en la conversacion.

Poco mas tarde, aterrizaron en la base. Tras intercambiar unas palabras con Taiki, Darien bajo del aparato y entro en el edificio. Artemis espero a Serena.

-¿No has tenido alguna vez la sensacion de comenzar algo con la piel? –comento la joven compungida.

Artemis se echo reir, un tanto incomodo.

-Tonterias. No vas a tener ningun problema aquí, Serena. Te has comportado como una autentica profesional.

-Gracias. ¿No te importaria repetir tus palabras ante el venerado jefe? Parece que tengo la tendencia a meter la pata cada vez que se acerca de mi.

-¿Te refieres a lo que sucedió anteriormente? –Artemis suspiro al verla sentir-. Te propine un codazo para que no empezaras a discutir con el.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un delito diferir de las opiniones del gran doctor Chiba? –pregunto acaloradamente-. Ya me ha dicho que no desea que los miembros del personal intimen demasiado. Creo que seria mejor que me dijieras que otras reglas debo obedecer.

-Me parece que no hay reglas, Serena. Creo que Darien quiere evitar que se repita la situacion que tuvimos hace unos meses. Tu predecesora, Regina, salia con uno de los paramedicos del turno B. desgraciadamente se separaron y las cosas se pusieron bastante dificiles. Cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo recinto, el ambiente se ponia como para cortarlo con un cuchillo. Al final, Darien les dio un ultimatum: o separaban su vida privada del trabajo o se buscaban otro empleo. Poco despues, Regina renuncio. Fue por propia iniciativa, ya que Darien no la obligo a hacerlo. Simplemente se limito a exponer claramente la situacion.

Con eso habria bastado. Aunque debo decir que todo el mundo se sintio aliviado por que ademas habia ocasionado otros problemas.

-Comprendo –dijo Serena con suavidad.

Con toda certeza eso explicaba por que Darien le habia hecho la advertencia en beneficio de la buena marcha del servicio.

-Te di el codazo por que veo que no sabes de lo Darien. Temia que dijieras algo inapropiado.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –pregunto automaticamente, escuchando a medias. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con Darien, el hecho de que la comparara con la otra mujer la irritaba sobremanera. Ella era una profesional y nunca permitiria que su vida privada interfiriera con su trabajo.

Al oir la ultima parte de lo que Artemis habia dicho, decidio dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

-Repite eso, por favor –pidio.

-Decia que Darien tiene una hija minusvalida como resultado de un accidente. La pobre criatura se encontraba con su madre cuando un camion se subio a la acera y las atropello. Jessica sobrevivio, pero desde entonces permanece en una silla de ruedas. En cuanto a su mujer…bueno, no se pudo hacer nada por ella. Lo peor es que Darien estaba de guardia cuando las llevaron al hospital. Solo dios sabe lo que tuvo que padecer ese dia. En mi opinion, tiene derecho a comportarse de modo aspero de vez en cuando.

Tras una sonrisa resignada, Artemis se dirigio al interior del edificio. Serena se quedo inmovil, la mente fija en la imagen de Darien con la mano de la madre de Lucy entre las suyas.

¡Por eso parecia tan angustiado! Tenia que haber estado pensando en su propia hija. Tambien podia explicarse por que habia sido tan dogmatico en cuanto a los niños y los riesgos. De pronto, el remordimiento se apodero de ella. Le debia una disculpa.

Se dirigio apresuradamente al despacho de Darien. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando se le ocurrio pensar que tal vez cometia otro error.

¿Qué le hacia pensar que desearia escucharla? Sus disculpas no mitigarian la desgracia del doctor.

Con gran desaliento, Serena dejo caer la mano a un costado.

****

Continuara….

**

* * *

**

Chicas perdon por la confusion pero este es el capitulo lo subi mal

**Chicas gracias por los reviews**

**Seiya-Moon, Angel Negro 29, ELOWYN3, shessid, serenity233**


End file.
